Episode 8406 (28th February 2019)
Plot Liv can see there's something wrong with Jacob. She apologises for earlier then asks if she's ruined his birthday. Jacob comments he ruined his own birthday - he thought he was doing something nice but he got it all wrong and now he won't get another chance. Kerry is hurt that Eric received a card from Amy but she didn't. As Eric gets up to leave, Kerry asks why he gave her the card. Eric states there's nothing he'd like more than for Amy to come home. At the Mill, Aaron, Robert, Chas and Paddy discuss surrogacy and how Aaron and Robert are thinking about giving up on it due to the cost although Chas urges Aaron not to give up on his dream of having a child. At the farm, Cain prepares Kyle a healthy dinner as he speaks with the Social Worker. Once the social worker finishes speaking with Kyle, Cain brings up her witnessing him pinning Dan to the ground yesterday although the social worker insists she's only here is to determine what's in Kyle's best interests. Before the social worker leaves, she hears Kyle declaring he loves his dad. As a hobbling Megan disposes of the broken wine bottle, she spots Nicola and asks for wine. Nicola points Megan in the direction of the pub but Megan is unable nip over as the range of Eliza's baby monitor doesn't reach that far. As Frank goes to leave Jacob's birthday party, Leyla mentions she thinks there is something up with Megan. Liv grows annoyed by Jacob's attitude towards her and leaves the party. Gabby follows Liv out the door. Frank pops by Tenant House to see Megan and takes a look at her injured foot. At Home Farm, Nicola skivvies for Graham. Graham asks Nicola if she's enjoying herself. Nicola confirms she isn't, much to Graham's delight. Nicola tells Graham he's good at making woman miserable, mentioning how a dishevelled Megan was begging for booze in the street. Kerry goes to call the number in Amy's card but is disturbed when Dan and Amelia return home. David lights the candles on Jacob's birthday cake and the remaining party guest sign happy birthday. Noah jokingly suggests Jacob makes a speech but Jacob isn't keen so David does the honours. After making his speech, David kisses Maya in front of a drunken and jealous Jacob which prompts Jacob to decide to make a speech of his own. Maya fears what Jacob is going to say. Jacob goes on a rant about people messing with his head which ends in him being sick on the floor. Back at Farrers Barn, a disgusted David questions what's the matter with Jacob. Whilst David is out of earshot, Maya demands to know what Jacob going to say. Jacob doesn't know. David returns and has words with Jacob. After Dan heads to bed, Kerry calls Amy's number but she gets the voicemail. Maya disagrees with how David and Tracy plan to deal with Jacob although Tracy insists she and David know how to handle the teen. After Tracy leaves, Maya has a word with David about standing up for her which leads to David walking out. Graham calls by Tenant House to check up on Megan and isn't happy by Frank's presence. Maya sits on the end of Jacob bed and tries to make him feel better. She makes it clear to Jacob that she still likes him and wants to have sex with him then kisses him. Maya tells Jacob not here and not now but somewhere soon. They share another kiss then Maya exits the room. Cast Regular cast *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) Guest cast *Social Worker - Amy Searles Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Tenant House - Back garden, living room and kitchen *Church Lane car park *Home Farm - Kitchen *Farrers Barn - Living room, kitchen and Jacob's bedroom Notes *First appearance of Eliza Macey since 4th April 2018. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes